When I First Met You
by xtoo-many-otpsx
Summary: Set before the movie. This is my version of how Sally and Jack met.


**When I First Met You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nightmare Before Christmas or the characters. It belongs to Tim Burton and Disney.**

**

* * *

**

Sally sighed deeply as she stared out of her window. She wished so much that she could just go out and explore the town that she now lives in. But unfortunately she can't because the doctor never allows it. Then she suddenly got an idea. What if she were to escape? The doctor might catch her but it'd be well worth it as she would finally be outside. She felt like a prisoner. The doctor always said that she wasn't ready for so much excitement. Well, if not, then when _was_ she ready? He told her she was only created just so she could cook and clean for him. And this is a life she'd rather not pursue but has no choice as he has all control over her. But not right now because she was going to escape. At least for one night she was going to find out what she was missing out on. But now there was only one question that stood in her way. _**How**_ was she going to get out? She couldn't use the door because the doctor would spot her or hear the door opening. She continued to look out the window and looked how far down it was. Maybe she could jump. Would she be alright afterwards? She'd never done it before so she wasn't sure whether to risk or not. But then another thought occured to her. What has she got to lose? Her life is just her working as a slave and no one really cares about her, so why not? She grabbed a needle and thread before placing it in her pocket. She then opened the window and looked down. Was she really going to do this? She closed her eyes before taking a chance and jumping out of the window.

She landed with a hard smack but surprisingly didn't really feel anything. And she was fine. The only bad thing that happened was that both her legs and one of her arms fell off, but that was nothing sewing couldn't fix. Once she was done, her eyes immediately began to look around at the sight before her. So this was what she had been missing out on. And that tower she watched most of the time she could see much clearer now and a bit closer. She also wondered who lived in such a big place, too.

After sewing her limbs together, she got up and started to walk around. She became confused when she saw that she was the only on outside but then realised that there must be a town meeting happening at the moment. She decided not to go as she would interrupt and because no one had ever really seen her before apart from the doctor and Igor. Instead, she decided to just keep looking around.

In the distance she spotted what looked to be the silhouette of a curly hill top with a big, shiny full moon. She thought it was a beautiful view and wanted to get closer, so she did.

She walked through the entrance and exit gate and soon reached a cemetry where she noticed she was getting closer to the curly hill. Once she approached it, she took slow steps up it as she wasn't really use to walking up hills.

She then sat down as her eyes scanned the lovely scenery. She felt very comfortable and relaxed until a deep voice startled her. She quickly turned around to see a skeleton that was wearing a pinstripe suit with a bat bow-tie. He looked quite... handsome. He then offered his hands to help her up which she accepted after a few moments of hesitation.

"Oh, sorry, did I scare you?" He asked with a grin. She knew that scaring was in his nature since it was Halloweentown.

She said nothing and just looked at him as she studied his features.

Jack was also staring at her and couldn't help but admire her beauty, but he quickly snapped out of it once he realised he was staring.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King," He said with a bow.

King? Sally's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry your highness, I'll leave now."

She was about to leave when she felt a bony, hand pull her back.

"There's no reason for you to leave because I'm king. And no need to be so formal with me, just call me Jack. Everyone else does."

Sally nodded.

"So, what's your name?"

"Sally."

"Sally," Jack repeated. "That's a very lovely name."

"Thank you," Sally replied with a blush.

There was a few moments of silence.

"So, uh, what are you doing out here? I've never seen you before."

"Yes, well I'm the doctor's creation."

Jack nodded.

"And I snuck out."

Jack was quite shocked, to say the least. She didn't seem like the type to disobey.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because he never lets me out."

"Oh," Jack said with understanding. She just wanted to be free. "How did you get out?"

"I jumped out the window," She replied truthfully.

"And you're alright?"

"Yes, I just had to sew my limbs back on."

Jack nodded again. He then realised something. "I better go now, the mayor's probably wondering where I am."

Sally nodded. "Ok, bye Jack."

"Bye Sally, hope to see you around soon." He turned to walk away, but instead turned back around to face her.

"Oh, and if you ever want to sneak out again, you can always use deadly nightshade to make the doctor sleep. It's here in the graveyard somewhere," He whispered in her ear before walking away again. And then he was gone. It wasn't long at all until he was completely out of sight.

Sally smiled. She didn't know why, but she was getting this weird feeling when she was around him. What was it? Could it be ..._**love**_? It was a possibility that she was getting strong, positive feelings for him. And he was trying to help her escape. After meeting him, she was sure she was going to escape again no matter what. She had to see him again. Now she just had to find that deadly nightshade and she could be free.

* * *

**The end. :) Please review!**


End file.
